Look deep into the Duat
by thecrazybookfanatic
Summary: This takes place after the war with Apophis in "The Serpent's Shadow". How's Sadie coping with Walt and Anubis merging together? You'll see. In this sweet one-shot.


**Hey Guys! This is my first Kane Chronicles one-shot so sorry if it's not that nice!:) Please review! I would really appreciate it!;) Thanks!:D I don't own TKC, copyright goes to Rick Riordan!:)**

* * *

**Sadie POV**

I had a strange dream the other night. It was so weird; I won't even go to details. I woke-up and glanced at the clock, _6am _it read. I groaned and propped the pillow on top of my head, I _hate_ waking up early. What's worse? I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to skip trying to sleep again so I showered and got dressed. I picked my usual attire; my brown leather jacket, an orange colored sleeveless tee, jeans and of course, my combat boots.

I stepped out of my room and on my way downstairs I bumped into Walt. Actually, if you want to be more precise and realistic, I bumped into Walt _and_ Anubis. Right…so you might've heard that the two incredibly hot and gorgeous boys that I like merged together, long story short; Walt was now hosting Anubis. Freaky, right? "Why are you up so early Sadie?" Walt asked, I looked deep into the _Duat _and found Anubis, being annoyingly gorgeous as usual, with that mischievous smile of his.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I said. Walt just smiled, "Yes, I see. _Touché_, Sadie Kane There goes your wonderfully sharp-tongue." he said in a teasing sort of voice. "Oh ha-ha, _very_ amusing. Well if you must know I had a…strange dream. Now give me _your_ reason." Walt just looked at me and smiled, "I just woke-up early, that's all." I punched him softly on the chest, "Okay, but that doesn't give you any excuse to bump into me without an apology!" I said in a stern voice. Walt just smiled, leaned forward and kissed me. "Does that serve as an apology?" he asked in an innocent tone, I tried to compose myself and _not_ sink into a puddle, "I suppose so. But don't think that you could just swoop in and kiss me anytime you make a mistake, got it?" I said in a firm voice. Walt just smiled and I saw Anubis through the Duat, it seems that he was also smiling. I just blushed, "If you don't mind, I have a class with the ankle-biters in about 2 hours. So I better get a head start." I smiled at him, "If you want to come along and watch my diplomatic skill, then you're very much welcome to." I said. Walt gave me another one of his (or was it Anubis'?) mischievous smiles, "I suppose I will." he replied.

We trudged down the stairs only to find Shelby and the ankle-biters sleeping on the couch, crayons were all over the floor and an assortment of papers filled with drawings were cluttered; some pieces of glitter and macaroni with glue were in their hair as well. I smiled at Walt like this happened all the time (which it did) and started cleaning-up the crayons on the floor, picking them up one by one. Walt bent down and helped me, and then we proceeded to the balcony to have some breakfast. After we finished breakfast the rest of Brooklyn House had just woken up from they're deep slumber (lucky them). We decided to leave them to their business, I spotted my brother Carter who was snogging Zia like there was no tomorrow but to me, Carter looked like his face was permanently glued to Zia's…wonderful.

I spent the time waiting by watching some cartoons with Walt (I know, not a very mature approach, but even teen's need their daily dose of animation). I glanced at the clock on the wall, 8am it read; it was time for my class with the ankle-biters. Walt and the ankle-biters followed me upstairs to the training rooms, we had one specially made for the little ones, it was covered with plush material and was completely baby-proof (no sharp or pointy objects whatsoever) but I doubt the ankle-biters needed that much protection, they've gone through much more than any other little child could handle, especially Shelby. I don't have favouritism over our trainees but I found Shelby quite endearing, she sort of reminded me of myself when I was a little girl; tough, loud, charismatic and lively. [Stop laughing Carter, you know it's true!]

The ankle-biters sat cross-legged on the soft plush floor and so did Walt, if the ankle-biters weren't here I think I might've doubled up and laughed myself to death. Walt looked so embarrassed, I looked into the _Duat _and Anubis looked just the same. "Okay my little warriors; can anyone guess what we're going to do today?" I asked in a motherly sort of fashion, when I'm near the little ones it seems like I'm an entirely different person; it's probably my maternal instinct coming on.

All of them raised their hands so I decided to call them one by one, one said "Are we going to fight bad people?" though because of his baby grammar and pronunciation it sounded more like; "Aw we gowin' to fiet bad pipol?" "Um, no not really sweetheart…I think we've had enough fights for one day." I said in a calm voice, I called the next hand. "Are we going to bash skulls?" he asked, yet again it sounded more like; "Aw we gowin' to bawsh skullsh?" "Um, not that either…maybe when the time comes okay honey?" I said in a kind voice. Lastly I called on Shelby, now that's one girl who has great pronunciation for a young child, "Are we going to kill a bad snake again?" she asked in a curious tone but I could also sense a little fear in her voice then she continued, "I don't w-want t-to fight the b-bad snake anymore, it's not as fun as I thought." She started tearing up a little (but just a little, see what did I tell you? She's tough; like me.) "Oh Shelby, its okay…the bad snake is gone. You'll be alright…_We'll _be alright. I promise." I said this in a soft, reassuring tone.

Before I could approach Shelby, Walt stood up, walked and sat next to her. "It's okay Shelby…that bad snake will never bother wonderful children like you. He's allergic to special and wonderful people." He said in a reassuring and happy tone. Shelby looked at him and tilted her head, "You're not Walt. Are you a visitor?" she said in a curious voice. Walt paused for a moment; I looked into the _Duat_ and found Anubis in absolute shock. I decided now was a good time to change the topic "So anyways, today all of you will draw! How fun is that, eh?" I distributed pieces of paper and crayon boxes to each child, Shelby seemed happy enough, she loved to draw so she dropped the whole 'You're-not-Walt-are-you-a-visitor topic'. I pulled Walt to a small space in the room so the ankle-biters won't have to listen to our conversation. "How did she find out?" Walt asked in a curious and shocked tone, "It's hard to look straight into the _Duat_; you have to be a very perceptive and highly-skilled magician to do so." I didn't know what to say but I knew deep down inside that little Shelby was a powerful magician who had a lot of potential. Walt seemed to have read my mind because he nodded in agreement, "She is very powerful to see Anubis through the Duat at such a young age." I smiled then Walt smiled as well, "She sounds just like you." he said in a sweet tone. I blushed, "Yes well…we need more powerful and intellectual women out there, right?" Walt just smiled. After my class with the ankle-biters we headed downstairs to the living room. Carter was still glued to Zia; I was surprised he hasn't suffocated yet. I headed for the balcony and sat down on a chair, Walt sat next to me. "So…about that strange dream." he said in a hesitant voice, I blushed, "Yes well…it was strange. I saw myself in the mirror and I-I-I saw…" I stuttered but it seemed like Walt had finished my sentence, "You saw me." it wasn't a question, it was an answer. "Y-yes, I saw you and Walt. The both of you started saying "Who will you pick?" in unison and I got really confused, I started crying, t-t-then the mirror shattered and I-I…woke-up." I didn't notice I was crying until Walt wrapped his arms around me, I smelled the sweet scent of vanilla scented candles. "I will never leave you Sadie…We will never leave you. Just remember that okay?" he said in a soothing voice, but this time Walt and Anubis were speaking in together. I stared into those gorgeous brown eyes and those soft exquisite lips; he leaned forward and kissed mine ever so gently. We watched the blue sky and the clouds change shape, whatever was coming, we would face it together and that's all I ever wanted in the first place.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Please review! ;D Thanks! :D**


End file.
